Après la mort il y a toujours la vie
by dobbymcl
Summary: Albus est mort. Fumseck est parti loin de Poudlard parce que même un phénix a besoin de faire le deuil du sorcier qu'il a le plus aimé. Pour continuer à vivre, à renaître parce que c'est ce que font les phénix.


**Je publie un texte que j'ai écrit cet été. J'ai hésité parce que c'est mon texte préféré. L'écrire m'a fait ressentir des émotions incroyables, j'étais vraiment bouleversée à la fin du texte. Et puis, ce soir je l'ai relu et j'ai décidé de le partager en espérant que vous l'aimerez autant que moi. Pour que vous compreniez bien, ceci est un point de vue Fumseck sur Albus Dumbledore après la mort de ce dernier.**

Fumseck suivait distraitement la chouette qui volait devant lui dans le ciel. Elle volait avec légèreté, vivacité, elle était joyeuse. Elle savait où elle allait alors que lui était perdu pour le moment. Pour La première fois depuis toutes ces années, il était indécis. La chouette n'avait qu'à se préoccuper de chasser, de voler, de dormir.

Il le sentait, il percevait les émotions des autres animaux, ainsi que celles des humains, surtout celles des sorciers. Grâce à la magie en lui, il était relié davantage aux créatures magiques. Comme pour les hommes, il percevait lesquelles avaient un cœur pur et celles qui étaient malsaines. Pour l'instant, il ne sentait que du bien autour de lui, la légèreté de cette chouette, la liberté de cet aigle au loin, la vitalité de la nature autour de lui.

Ces émotions saines et douces l'apaisaient, il en avait besoin après la perte de son ami, ce sorcier au cœur pur, Albus Dumbledore. Il avait mis toute son âme dans son chant d'adieu au sorcier qu'il aimait. Ce n'était pas triste mais ce n'était pas facile pour autant de laisser partir quelqu'un qu'on a tant aimé. Ce dernier chant avait été l'histoire de toute une vie. Fumseck avait pensé à tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Albus au long de toutes ces années.

Au commencement, il y avait eu leur rencontre. Fumseck était blessé après s'être échappé de justesse d'un piège à phénix. Albus avait le cœur en miettes après avoir combattu et vaincu Gellert Grindelwald. Il avait trouvé le phénix blessé et l'avait soigné. Fumsesck aurait pu ne pas rester mais il était intrigué par ce sorcier au cœur pur qui était si triste. Il avait voulu lui rendre la pareille, lui redonner courage. Il était donc resté pour soutenir cet homme généreux qui avait pris soin de lui. Il n'avait jamais pu partir.

Albus Dumbledore était un sorcier fascinant. Il avait une connaissance infinie et il était toujours curieux de tout. Il voulait toujours tout connaître sur tout ce qui l'entourait, les choses comme les gens. Il était aussi courageux. Il faut du courage pour changer de manière de penser, se remettre en question. Albus quand il était jeune n'aimait pas les Moldus. Il aurait pu se dresser contre eux et leur faire vivre de cruelles souffrances. Il s'était rendu compte de ses erreurs et il avait changé. Il était même devenu un de leur plus grand défenseur.

Il faut du courage pour combattre celui qu'on a aimé. Peu de personnes en seraient capables mais Albus après de nombreux doutes, de nombreuses hésitations, s'était résolu à le faire. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Plus Albus était allé vers la lumière, plus Gellert était allé vers la noirceur. Pendant que l'un apprenait à aimer et connaître les Moldus, l'autre les massacrait chaque jour un peu plus, ainsi que les sorciers qui s'opposaient à lui. Albus, qui, avait essayé d'oublier son passé, Gellert son amour de jeunesse, Ariana, sa sœur perdue, s'était résigné à y faire de nouveau face.

Il faut du courage pour sacrifier des gens que l'on aime dans ses propres combats. Albus ne l'avait pas fait de gaieté de cœur. Il s'était résigné à le faire parce que des fois, certaines causes doivent être défendues, au-delà de nos propres sentiments personnels. La lutte contre cet ancien élève, ce Tom Jedusor, devenu Lord Voldemort, avait été l'une de ses causes. Chaque victime, qu'Albus avait entraînée dans ce combat, lui avait fait mal. Certaines plus que d'autres parce qu'il les connaissait mieux.

Il y avait aussi les victimes à venir, comme Severus Snape ou Harry Potter. Tout au long de l'année qui avait précédé sa mort, Albus n'avait cessé de s'inquiéter pour ces deux sorciers, auxquels il s'était attaché. S'il avait pu, il ne les aurait pas lancé dans cette guerre mais il avait confiance en eux, en leur détermination à combattre Voldemort, en leur courage, qu'il estimait bien plus grand que le sien. Il les aimait comme des membres de sa propre famille, s'il avait pu, il les aurait mis en sécurité mais le plus grand bien de la communauté sorcière, lui interdisait de le faire.

Pour Fumseck, Albus était un sorcier courageux qui avait un grand cœur mais qui pouvait aussi être très malicieux, comme un enfant espiègle. Il n'avait pas été le dernier à rire aux farces de certains élèves, comme les Maraudeurs ou les jumeaux Weasley. Il faisait aussi preuve de malice, d'originalité si bien que beaucoup de sorciers le prenaient plus pour un fou, un loufoque, avant de s'apercevoir qu'ils avaient affaire à un véritable génie. Albus était un homme intelligent doté de la malice d'un lutin.

Fumseck se souvenait de moments joyeux passés auprès d'Albus. Il n'y avait pas que la guerre toutes ces années où ils avaient été amis. Il y avait eu des voyages, la rencontre d'autres sorciers étrangers, d'autres cultures. Il y avait eu des fêtes de noël, des anniversaires. Albus lui mettait des chapeaux ridicules sur sa fête et Fumseck s'en indignait, faisant semblant de bouder. Il était un phénix, le plus bel oiseau du monde, il méritait une couronne et pas des chapeaux de cotillons. Il y avait eu aussi, ces matins, où lui Fumseck, chantonnait une chanson et Albus reprenait l'air, en sifflotant doucement. Fumseck se souviendrait toujours de ces bons moments car ils étaient mille fois plus importants que les sombres heures.

Il était un phénix, l'oiseau qui apporte l'espoir, l'oiseau qui apaise les cœurs. Il allait toujours vers les cœurs purs. Albus n'était plus mais le monde continuait de tourner, et Albus serait toujours vivant dans le cœur de Fumseck. Les souvenirs d'un phénix sont comme lui, ils sont éternels. Grâce à ses souvenirs, il serait toujours lié à son sorcier, son ami, Albus Dumbledore. Il n'était pas triste, il devait continuer car c'est ce que font naturellement les phénix. Ils naissent, meurent et renaissent dans un cycle sans fin.

Pour les phénix, après la mort il y a toujours la vie, même en temps de guerre. Pour le moment, Lord Voldemort n'avait pas encore pris le pouvoir mais Fumseck sentait que cela ne tarderait pas. Il aurait pu voler loin, il était un phénix, il était libre et pouvait s'éloigner de cette nouvelle guerre. Il décida de n'en rien faire, Les larmes d'un phénix peuvent guérir toutes les blessures. Un jour, il y a longtemps de cela un sorcier l'avait soigné alors que cela n'était pas nécessaire Il lui aurait suffi de naître à nouveau mais il avait laissé Albus prendre soin de lui. Tout au long de ces années, il avait été touché par la bonté de ce sorcier, il était temps de rendre un dernier hommage à Albus.

C'était désormais son tour de soigner les gens. Tout au long de cette guerre, Fumseck prendrait soin des sorciers, et guérirait autant de sorciers blessés, qu'il le pouvait, grâce à ses larmes de phénix.

**Voilà c'est fini. J'espère avoir des reviews parce que écrire en POV Fumseck c'est pas évident et surtout parce que ce texte compte beaucoup pour moi.**


End file.
